It's Just A Clown
by jblove224
Summary: Joe has chronic fear of clowns, and when hes confronted with one, hilariousness ensues. OneShot.


**Time for a random brotherly oneshot! Sort of funny, not to cutesy. awkward points of view and such. oh well...**

**DISISACLAIMER: DONT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS, but i am a member to the fan club :) **

* * *

"Is that a-a clown?"

Joe said the word with such fear and resentment it caused unsettling glances between his brothers.

"Uh, yeah Joe, that's a clown…so what?" Nick said. He was a little weirded out by his brother's sudden change in attitude.

"I-I hate cl-clo-clowns…" Joe stuttered out.

Kevin let out a knowing sigh and patted Joe on the back. "Joe that happened SO long, your like eighteen now, time to let it go." 

"Uh, am I missing something?" Nick said, completely lost.

The three brothers had been enjoying their day off by raiding the local Pinkberry and doing some local shopping. They had just turned the corner to see a brightly colored man making balloon creatures for two small children when Joe freaked out and pulled them back around the corner.

"What is he doing to those kids!?" Joe asked as he ducked his head out from around corner.

"Looks like he's making balloon animals…and oh look, now he's pulling a scarf out of his sleeve, cute…" Nick said slowly and sarcastically, breaking it down for Joe.

"I'm NOT stupid Nicholas." Joe snapped back 

"Mhm, you just keep telling yourself that." Nick shot back.

"Cut it out you guys, Joe come on, chill, nothings going to happen." Kevin said.

"Cant we go around?" Joe whined.

"Uh, no, there's a prank store down there, and I need to get, uh, something…for someone." Nick argued back.

Nick started around the corner only to be yanked back by a very worried Joe.

"Joe really, what is wrong with you?!" a now frustrated Nick said.

"Don't walk past him, he'll steal your soul, Nick, he'll STEAL IT!"

"Kevin, WHAT is he talking about!?" 

"Nothing, Joe just has had some rough patches with clowns in the past, something we all thought he was OVER by now." Kevin tried to explain, hoping Joe would catch his drift on the whole 'over it' part.

Joe didn't notice and continued to stare frightfully around the corner at the clown.

Just then a man in a business suit and hat turned the corner, walking straight past the three boys and in the direction of the clown.

"No! He's going to-HES GOING TO GET EATEN!" Joe yelled, freaking out, "SIR! SIR WAIT! SIR-" 

Kevin grabbed Joe's mouth and pulled him against the other side of the building. The man turned around and stared a Nick, waiting for him to say something.

"Uhhh…" Nick said, just standing there awkwardly.

"Can I help you with something?" The man asked Nick. 

Kevin, who was listening on the other side of the wall was trying very hard not to die from laughter, while Joe, was struggling beneath Kevin's grip, not laughing at all. 

Joe broke away and jumped out from around the corner. 

"You CANT walk past that CLOWN!" Joe yelled at him. The man rolled his eyes and continued down the street, causing Joe to get even more worked up.

"Why won't he listen to me? I"M TELLING THE TRUTH SIR! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!" 

"JOESPH! STOP IT!" Kevin yelled at Joe, "What the hell are you doing? MOST PEOPLE ARN'T SCARED OF CLOWNS LIKE YOU ARE!" 

While Kevin continued to yell at Joe, Nick stood there, embarrassed, trying to cover up his brothers yells, by giving weak smiles to anyone who walked by.

As Kevin's voice grew louder, so did Joes and the stares just kept coming.

A woman on the other side of the street grabbed her child as she hurried past the boys.

"Guys, please, stop it please." Nick begged silently. They didn't stop. "Guys…uh…come on now…people are staring…time to stop yelling…" 

"Stay out of this Nicholas." Kevin snapped. Joe and Kevin continued arguing for a good couple of minutes until Nick had had enough. He needed to take action, now. Nick walked up to Joe and stomped hard on his foot. Joe doubled over in pain and grabbed his foot, hopping up and down. 

"What did you do that for!?" Joe asked between hops.

"To shut you up." Nick said matter-a-factly. Kevin looked at his little brother strangely. "What, it worked didn't it?" Nick said, feeling a need to defend himself. 

Kevin nodded. 

"Okay guys, our goal is to get to that prank shop, and our enemy is the clown blocking our way." Kevin started, at the word clown Joe had tensed up. "Joe, me and Nick will guide you past the clown and then afterwards we can go the other way back to the car, okay?" 

"Works for me." Nick said.

"Uh, so you'll stand on either side of me, so the clown can't get me?" Joe asked a worried look on his face.

"Yup." Kevin replied. Then Joe did something extremely random, he pulled his brothers into a hug. 

"It means so much to me that you guys are sacrificing your souls for me…it touches my heart…" Joe sniffled into his brothers shoulders. 

Kevin looked over his should and gave an embarrassed wave to the group of pretty girls that had just so happened to pop up at the time of the brotherly bonding. 

"It touches me down deep guys!" Joe continued. The girls busted out laughing and Kevin let out a sigh. "Come on Joe, that's enough; let's just get this over with." 

Kevin took the left side of Joe and Nick took the right. They linked arms, and started down the street. 

When they were a good ten feet away from the clown, Joe stiffened up. "Joesph its fine, don't worry its okay." Kevin tried to calm his younger brother. 

Nick looked up at Joe and saw small beads of sweat forming on his brother's brow. Five more feet until they passed the clown. 

Joe tightened the grip on his brother's arms. No matter how much they had been fighting before, they had all come together for Joe when he needed it most, and that what mattered. 

Three feet. 

Two feet.

One foot. 

"Excuse me boys? Would you like a balloon animal?" 

Joe gulped and tried to not look at the clown. He failed. 

"Uh, no thanks…" Nick started saying, when he was interrupted by a very awkward statement by Joe.

"SOUL EATER! STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY SOUL!"

Kevin grabbed Joe and hurried down the sidewalk, yelling over his shoulder for Nick to hurry up. 

As Nick started towards his brothers again he heard the clown cough something very rude. Nick suddenly didn't like this clown very much. 

He entered the prank shop, where his brothers had gone into before him. "Kevin did you hear what that jerk said?" Nick asked his older brother.

Joe had calmed down and was happily distracted by all the toys in the store. 

Nick whispered what the clown had said into Kevin's ear. His jaw dropped, "Mhm, that clown is asking for it." Kevin said. Just then something caught his eye. "Hey Nick, follow me."

Joe had just finished messing with fake barf, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see his two brothers, Kevin was holding a massive water gun and had goggles on, and Nick was holding two, offering one to Joe. He took it. "Guys…what's this?" Joe asked, a grin creeping onto his face. 

"Hey Joe," Kevin said with a grin, "wanna go kick some clown butt?" 

* * *

**Hahaha, use your imagination on what they doo :P **

**peace. **


End file.
